objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Recommended Characters Adventures
INFO: This is a story i made with my own imagination.This will include the 50-ish recomended charcters and others (Like OC's Object shows charcters blah blah). The Episode will be fun! Also you can only Edit if you are not NLG343 (can edit now) And without my permision, for charcters suggestion out it in the comments, And i will conside doing that so Characters (Will be updated.) *Balloony Yxpereia Callocinni Palamela-Balloony-16-Female-Main protagonist *Gaty Alexandra Eriksen-Blix-Gaty-14-Female-Balloony's best friend *Fanny Jackson- Fanny-16-Male-Clock's best friend *Clockwork Cody Reed-Clock-17-Male-Basketball's Friend *Micheal BThe B doesn't mean anything.Johnson Jr.- Basketball-16-Male-One of Balloony's friends and one of the best athletes in the school. Episode 1:My Name is..............................Balloony! Balloony:Hi, My name is Balloony and i live North-east GoikyWhere every Object Lives. Goiky is metropolitan area, the largest, which includes a cluster of cities on 19 Main Street, I Am 16 Years old and i am in grade 7The Rules in Goiky are very weird, I Moved From BallongilimaczijaThe Land Where The Balloons live, you see Goiky Land it's in 23 Regions the middle one it's Goiky town and the capital, Yoyleland is a de facto Observer region, And i Speak 67 LanguagesHalf of them are unknown I am a girl and i left my friends to move in the most beautiful area at the most beautiful school called The International School Of Goikyland!Yep. PallooncinoBallony father, Pallooncino means Balloon in Italian (Also Balloony dad is italian):Mia Figlia, tempo per la scuola!"My daughter time for school" BallooniaBalloony Mother:Yeah can you stop self-speaking and come down there Balloony:Okay, Mom and Dad! Pallooncino:Okay so mia figila"My Daughter", aren't you happy that you go to the most beautifull school in the whole Goiky *A Map of Goiky show's up marking the spot where Balloony school is* Balloonia:Okay it's like 6:25 AM, I Guess you need to go Balloony:Bye! Baloonia: See you later! Balloony Balloony:Okay, Luckly i have my GPS With me, so i will know where i am going! Eggy:Hi! Balloony:Hi, Who are you! Eggy:I Am Eggnoguts Pablo the 3rdWut? but call me Eggy! Balloony:Okay My Full Name Is Balloony Yxpereia Callocinni Palamela Eggy:So Balloony right? Balloony:Yep! Barf Bag:Oh No... I am not feeling so good! Eggy: *gets vomited on* Argh! Hold it next time, geez! (Basketball walks by) Basketball: *sees Balloony* New student? OK, then. *walks up to Balloony* Hello. Balloony: Oh, um... hello. Basketball: Oh, by the way... *whispers in Balloony's ear* Eggy and Barf Bag are the pranksters here, and everyone's getting annoyed of them. So please, watch out for them. Balloony: Got it. Who are you? Basketball: My name is Micheal B. Johnson Jr. A spin-off of Micheal Jordan and Magic Johnson, two great NBA Players, but you can call me Basketball, because I am athletic. Balloony: Why that? Basketball: It's just better to be called that. We are objects, remember? Balloony: Oh. Basketball: See you at school! Balloony: See you. (As Basketball leaves, Gaty enters.) Gaty: Hey, bestie! Wanna walk together?Gaty Have legs Balloony: Sure. Gaty: *while walking* Anyways, do you hate the fact that we are still wearing school uniforms in this school? They're kinda itchy... Balloony: Yeah. But when I first put the uniform on, I hated it in general. Gaty: Why? Balloony: I just don't like wearing skirts...Balloony is a Girl as i listed before Gaty:Yeah, i think it's 7:45 Am, we don't need to be late Balloony:On it Gaty: So, see ya! Omnes They all go to school a Big school named "The International Goiky School Apears. As they walk to the entrance, Basketball meets them. Basketball: Earlier than expected. Balloony: Really? Basketball: The first class starts at 8:20 AM. Wait... not the first class. Oh, who am I kidding? It's the first day of school! Let's get in. Balloony: Sure. they walk, Cake stops them. Cake: Hi-. Basketball: Hey, Cake! Didn't move to France, did you? Cake: No, my father said it was too dangerous. Basketball: You mea- Gaty: That was the TOR.Terrorist Objects Revengers Not ISIS Cake: Atta girl! Gaty: *rolls eyes* Cake: Well, what else? Gaty: I got new glasses. Cake: No you didn't, you silly! Basketball: I thought Clock got new glasses. Gaty: Clock already lost his glasses. Cake: Oh. Gaty: Also, I can actually moonwalk. Moon walking was based off popular Micheal Jackson. Clock: Well... how about that. Balloony: Who are you? Clock: Well, my name is Clock. Balloony: The Clock that lost his new- Clock: Um.... Yeah. Fanny: Hey, I found your glasses. Clock: Oh, thank goodness. Fanny: Hey there, came from Blockbusters. Blockbusters is one of those retails that was a big hit until it was closed down. Gaty: That retail closed already. Eggy: So he's dumb? Fanny: Umm, no. My father worked there before. Clock: AND YOU, EGGY, CAN SHUT UP! Eggy: Clock, I'm sure you can go off into the sewers. A similarity to the TMNT. Clock: I'm gonna kick you and break you. Eggy: W0t m8 (Clock breaks Eggy.) Basketball: Good job. Fanny: Let me blow these pieces away Clock: Okay, Fanny. (Fanny blows Eggy's pieces away.) (Eggy is recovered by the GSMRC) Fanny: Oh, hey Snowball. Snowball: Don't talk to me. Fanny: Woah, dude. You have been my friend for a long time. Snowball: Yeah. It has been a long time since I came to this place. Gaty: Should we go in? Clock: Yeah. Lets. (At the class) Bottle: Barfy, go get Gaty. Gaty: I HEARD THAT! (The intercom comes on. The new principal, Jason Case, speaks.) Mr. Case: Ladies and Gentlemen, I will tell you right now that school is now in session. Please go to your class immediately. Thank you so much! (The intercom hangs up.) Balloony: Who is he? Gaty: That's our new principal, Mr. Case. Balloony: What happened the the old one? Gaty: Headmistress Golf Ball?Refereence to Before BFDI Balloony: Yeah. Fanny: I didn't like her that much. Gaty: I have to agree with you. Balloony: What happened, though? Gaty: SHE PUNISHED ME FROM ART FOR CALLING HER A ART FAIL! (Camera pans to 1 painting, which is vandalized by students.) Balloony: Did she leave perminately? Blocky: She probably did. Balloony:Is She on the show that you and probably me got to Blocky:Yeah! See now i remember you! You were with me in The LOL Whitin the TLC. Balloony: I don't remember. Blocky: *facepalm* Gaty: Guys, announcements are starting.... (At Lunch) Balloony: These lunches are really, really good! Gaty: Italian Beef. Sooooooooo My Fav! Balloony:My Dad Is Italian! Gaty:Oh So you guy's know about the earthquakeThe Earthquake wich happened one months ago Balloony:Shhh we don't talk about this Cake:KK Gaty: I am Norwiegen. Balloony: Cake? Cake: French. Lollipop: So, I'm not the dumb one. All of you call me dumb! Gaty: Oh no! It's Lollipop! *whispers to Balloony* She bullies me. Once last year, she "accidently" flipped my skirt. Remember, the school unifotms! Lollipop: Silly, that was when I was wrapped. Plus, I didn't want you, I want the new kid. Balloony! Hey there! Balloony: Um... Hi. Cake: Well, who ju- Fanny: DAMN GATY! A meme referring to Damn Daniel, which is based off What Are Those. Gaty: What? Fanny: I almost forgot that happened to you! Gelatint: Hey guys! Can I- Lollipop: *interrupts Gelatint* GO AWAY YOU PERVERTED FREAK! Gelatint: Why does everyone keep on mistaking me for my brother? Gelatin. *sigh* Bell: I dunno... Oh wait, Lollipop is still dumb. Lollipop: Ok, I'll be using the other table. Cake: No! Don't leave! Lollipop: *sighs* Fine. Balloony: Wait, she's your friend? Cake: Yep. Balloony: *thinking* Maybe the reason why she hates Gaty, is because... she's the opposite? Gaty: Fanny, there's our self table. Fanny: Good idea. Cloudy: Bye you 2. Gaty: Bye, I guess. Cake: Wait, don't kick me out! Fanny: *sigh* Fine. Cake: Yay! Gaty: Wait. I got a idea! Fanny: What is it? Gaty: RUN AWAY! Cloudy: Bell, what's your plan? Bell: Let's go hang around everyone floating. Cloudy: Good idea. (After lunch) Bell: Ha Ha Ha! That was fun! Cloudy: Yes! Did you see Match's reaction? She fainted on the lunch table! Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* They laugh at the same speed and tone as Scooby and Shaggy laugh. (Scooby Doo Reference.) Bell: And we hit Fanny, and he went flying! Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* Lollipop: Woah, guys! Calm down! Bell: What? Lollipop: Class is about to start. Fanny: And also, you didn't apologize. Bell: One, I don't need to know that. Two, I act like a idiot so do I care if I am? Cloudy: He's fine. Bell and Cloudy: *laughs* Fanny: *gets angry* (Camera pans to Gaty and Balloony) Gaty: Know about Anne? Balloony: What Anne? Gaty: Anne Frank. A real person from Germany. Balloony: What? Gaty: We are going to history now, and the gang's there as well! Our first topic is all about the Holocaust, but our history teacher LOVES WWI. Balloony: Wait, the next week we're doing Germany during WWII, aren't we? Germany become a real topic. Gaty: That's right! Balloony: So we are starting at WWII? Gaty: Ummm.... yeah. Balloony: WWII is a big topic. But... what was Geography again? Gaty: Don't worry about that. Balloony: Wasn't Geography Period 3? Gaty: *sighs* Fine... I'll tell you. Clock: HERE I AM! Gaty: Clock, did you know what we learned in Geography? Clock: What? No, I wasn't gonna say that. Pencil: So, what's the big deal? Clock: Why are you here? You are supposed to be on the IDFB set. Pencil: Um, nothing? (After School, Balloony comes home.) Balloonia: Hello, sweetie! How was school? Balloony: Something tells me it's good. (Credits roll) Episode 2: Gaty's Question (Gaty is seen walking down the school.) Gaty: My name is Gaty Alexandra Eriksen-Blix Gaty being Norwegian. My residence is 1935 Lawrence Ave, 1/2 block away from Main Street, in the suburb of Goiky Town Where this is all taking place., just a few miles from Goiky City. I am age 15, and I have been in 7th grade for 2 years now. I speak Norwegian, English, and that's it. I was born at Goiky Town. My house, it's kinda looks old, but this is our house, and we have no choice but to take it. Besides, our house on the inside, is modern. My father speaks Norwegian and English and my mother speaks just Norwegian. PortNorwegian for Gate: Hei, mitt barn. Hvordan var skolen i dag? "Hello, my child. How was school today? Gaty: Det var flott, mamma. (Gaty puts her backpack on the table and goes to her room, where she lies on the bed. Sprawled on the bed, she thinks about a certain memory she told Balloony earlier...) FLASHBACK (Lollipop is seen walking down the hall, then seeing Gaty walking down, parrallel to her. As Gaty takes a right to talk to a friend and stands still, Lollipop hides so that Gaty can't see her.) Lollipop: *quietly* Oh no... It's her! I must not get caught, but what to do with her NOW.... Think, Lollipop! Think... Think... THINK!!! (Lollipop then sees Gaty's skirt. Stealthly, Lollipop walks towards Gaty and flips her skirt, revealing Gaty's blue-yellow striped underwear.) Gaty: I feel a slight drift... Gelatin: *looks at Gaty* Heh... nice underwear, Gaty... He's going to be an antagonist. Don't worry. Gaty: Huh? *noticed that her skirt is up* EEEE!!! *covers skirt* Who did this? *turns around, and sees Lollipop, chuckling* Hey! Lollipop: What? Gaty:Uhm... Whatever. Lollipop: *snickers* Gaty: Well, hey Bell. Bell: She did that to you? Gaty: Not real- BOTTLE! Bottle: What? FLASHBACK ENDS Gaty: *thinking* Well... I must find out which side Balloony's gonna take. Me... or Lollipop. She'll probably take both. *Later On the streets Balloony and Basketball are Going to Gaty's House* Balloony:So BasketBall, Do you like sports? Basketball:Yeah, i am the capitan of the schools football team, even if i don't have arms i can shot the ball nicecly. Balloony:I Think! *They Knock On Gaty's Door* Port: Wilkomen "Welcome" Balloony: Oh, Hi. Gaty: Balloony, can you come here for a sec? Balloony: Sure. Gaty grabs her fan. Gaty: Just feel cold, it's too hot. Balloony: Yeah, too much Vitamin D. Vitamin D is produced by the sun. Gaty: Anyways. The welcome party is tomorrow at the gym... could you meet me there? Balloony: Sure. Fanny: Also, I'm actually Gaty's Brother. Balloony: Is that true, Gaty? Gaty: Uh.... No. Balloony: Hoping he was right. Fanny: I know you mean me. Gaty: Um... I'm a female. Anyways, we need to find the balloons. Balloony: I'll help! Gaty: Sure. (The next day...) Clock: Come on, get the banner. Cake: Aw... Why is Gelatin helping? Clock: Hey, EVERYONE has to participate! Balloony: We gotta introduce Gaty, she's the best nerd around. Eggy: Dummy. Balloony: Rude. Gaty: Guys, it's just a meet and greet party. No introductions. Balloony: But your a nerd. Gaty: No need to explain that. And yes, I am a nerd. How would've I make it to the national finals to represent the school? Along with 9 other students. Eggy: Cheating! Clock: Shut it. Gaty: Eggy, that's not true. A similar quote to Spongebob. Clock: Yeah! I was there. Along with Gaty Obviously., Ruby, Firey, Pen, Pencil, Book... I forgot the other 3. Gaty: Me too. It's seems like March 4 That's when the national finals are held. was a very long time from now. Cake: Well, let's go! Gaty: Not yet. Cake: Why? Gaty: Not the time yet. It's 6:30 AM. Cake: REALLY! Gaty: Yes. Fanny: I got this laptop for the teacher. Clock: Hopefully not from the 8th grade Science Teacher. He's really mean. Gaty: Dude, he got fired. Tree: I already knew that. Clock: Really? Tree: Yeah! TH- Gaty: Ok, forget that. This is for the English teacher. Fanny: OUR English Teacher! Gaty: Hey, I didn't see you- Fanny: Darn it. Gaty: Don't worry, be happy. A quote of one of the songs. Fanny: Yeah, I know, I know. Clock: Wait. FANNY... *watches what Fanny is doing and conks him in the head* YOU WERE WATCHING BASEBALL! As a random dude said, "Didn't see that coming." Fanny: Woah, dude. Chill. Now I was watching abandoned discoveries, not that boring sportWell... technically, it is boring. One game of baseball lasts about 3 hours. Clock: AH COME ON! A quote from Balloon in II2. Cake: Guys, we are wasting time! Gaty: Nope. It's 6:38 AM. We need to wait until it's 7:00 AM. Fanny: She's right you know. Cake: Yeah, and we wasted 8 minutes! That seems like a lot... Tree: No, we need to wait until the party, which starts at 8:30 AM. Cake: Says the guy that couldn't wear the school uniform because he's too big! Heck, Tree can't wear clothes! It's fine, though. Tree: HEY! Puffball couldn't do it. Bell couldn't do it... Cake: But, Cloudy can. Tree: Oh. Cloudy: No, it always go off because I'm not a solid object. Bell: That's not true. You're wearing it right now. Cloudy: Oh. Balloony: Why would he wear it if he is not a solid object? Bell: Cloudy breaks the law of physics. Cloudy: ... Gaty: Don't you see Bracelety doing a good job? She's a great decorator. Bracelety: Aw, thank you! Balloony: Guys, it's 7:45 Cloudy: On it! Gallery BalloonyIDFB.png|Balloony (Protagonist) BasketballIDFB.png|Basketball (Protagonist) NEwGatymanG.png|Gaty (Protagonist) CakeNEW.png|Cake (Protagonist) Clickclock.png|Clock (Protagonist) FannyIDFB.png|Fanny (Protagonist) Pine tree wordless.png|Pine Tree (Protagonist) Baseball Cap OC.png|Baseball Cap (Protagonist) CloudyIDFB.png|Cloudy (Protagonist) New Eraser Pose.png|Eraser (Protagonist) Blocky-1454153956.png|Blocky (Protagonist) Tree BFMR.png|Tree (Protagonist) Bell IDFB.png|Bell (Protagonist) Remote-1.png|Remote (Protagonist) New Pencil Pose.png|Pencil (Protagonist) PenR5P2.png|Pen (Protagonist) LollipopIDFB.png|Lollipop (Neutral) Gelatint (New Pose2).png|Gelatint (Neutral) 60. Bracelety.png|Bracelety (Neutral) Snowball Pose .png|Snowball (Neutral) Eggy Intro.png|Eggy (Antagonist) Barf Bag 2.png|Barf Bag (Antagonist) Bottle-1475371511.png|Bottle (Antagonist) GelatinPose.png|Gelatin (Antagonist) References Category:RetroPineTree Category:Shows Made by RetroPineTree